


The Wanderer King's Blessing

by darkrose



Series: Blood of the Lucii [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis Spoilers, FFXV Kink Meme, Implied Regis Lucis Caelum/Clarus Amicitia, M/M, Ring of the Lucii, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: At a critical moment in Altissia, Ignis makes a decision that will change everything—including everything he thinks he knows about who he is.





	The Wanderer King's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> From an [FFXV Kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9269899#cmt9269899).

"I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness its power, then so can I! Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!" Ignis shoved the Ring of the Lucii on his finger, and screamed as his body was engulfed in arcane fire. And then—

He was standing—or floating, rather—in an endless expanse of blue. Around him, like spectators in an arena, a hundred and thirteen Lucian kings stared down at him. All wore helmets or hoods of some kind, except for one.

"Oh, Ignis," Regis said, his expression even more mournful than the last time Ignis had seen him. "What have you done?"

 **Once, at thy behest, we allowed one who was not of our blood to wield the power of the Ring,** came several voices from everywhere at once. **To do so again would be—**

Someone cleared their throat. "Um, yeah. About that." A tall figure with two matching swords at his side suddenly appeared in front of Ignis. He stopped and removed his helmet, and Ignis looked at a ghostly face that had the same sharp nose and long chin he saw in the mirror every day.

"Six Gods, Vagus, tell me you didn't." Ignis glanced up to see one of the massive figures bury its face in a huge mailed hand.

"Oh come on!" snapped the Wanderer King. "A hundred and thirteen of us and you think I'm the only one who scattered the old Lucian seed around? Please." He studied Ignis, moving in a slow circle around him. "Good looking kid, though. You've got her eyes."

Before Ignis could say anything, he heard someone snort above him, and a woman's voice said, "Do you even remember who the mother was?"

"Of course I do! It was Caecilia! Or no, that was...Julia, it must have been. Or maybe Livia..."

"Wonderful," Ignis said through clenched teeth. "I am the descendant of a royal bastard got on what, some tavern wench?"

Vagus Lucis Caelum put a hand over his chest in a gesture that reminded Ignis uncomfortably of Ardyn. "I loved her! I loved all of them. Look, kid—you have to understand, I was never supposed to take the throne. Nobody gave a shit what I did because there was my sister and two brothers in line ahead of me."

Ignis frowned, trying to remember what the history books said about the Wanderer King, besides the fact that he, well, wandered. "What happened to them?"

For a moment, Vagus' eyes seemed to glow the blue of the Royal Arms. "Why yes, you may ask." As quickly as it had appeared, the blue glow vanished, and Vagus sighed. "My sister the crown princess was assassinated by the fucking Niffs. My oldest brother tried to take down a garula on his own, like the idiot he was, and my next-oldest brother...he choked to death on a dish of eels, which is a really stupid way to die."

Ignis made a mental note to take eels permanently off the menu in the future, assuming he had one.

"Well, all I can say is that I'm glad I brought Regis up to be more careful," grumbled a king that Ignis assumed was Noct's grandfather.

"Give me a break Mors, it's not like he was going to get that Amicitia kid knocked up, now is it?"

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not want to ever think about Noctis and Gladio's fathers—just no. "This is all fascinating, but I'm afraid I don't have much time—" 

Vagus grinned, and once again, Ignis was reminded of Ardyn. "Actually, kid, you have all the time in the world in here. Now, once we send you back..." He looked around at his fellow kings. "Which we are doing, right? He's my descendant, and I say that counts."

"I mean, technically, I suppose," one of the queens said, "If you insist." 

The voices of a hundred and twelve kings thundered in Ignis' ears. **Thou art not the Chosen King, but the blood of the Lucii yet runs in thy veins. Thou hast earned the right to wield the Ring in the Crystal's defense.**

Ignis didn't give a flying fuck about the Crystal, but he didn't think it was the time to mention that. Instead, he bowed deeply to the assembled rulers, and then again to his ancestor, who waved a hand.

"Don't mention it, kid. It's the least we can do for you both, for what you've done and what you will do." He gave Ignis a solemn look. "You know what the Prophecy entails now; it still holds true. Only a sacrifice of royal blood can dispel the darkness."

Ignis didn't think the phrasing was an accident, but another concern had just occurred to him. "Ah...if I may...I'm afraid I can't remember when you reigned, Your Majesty."

Vagus chuckled. "You think I do? Time doesn't exactly mean much here. But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then don't worry. You're cousins, but you're not _that_ close."

There was a sort of strangled sound, and Ignis made the mistake of glancing up to see Regis glaring at him. When he looked back at Vagus, the Wanderer King rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me a fucking break, Regis—what did you think was going to happen? They’ve been joined at the hip since they were children. Honestly, sometimes I despair for the future." 

He smiled at Ignis, his expression oddly gentle. "Only sometimes, though. Good luck, kid—you're definitely going to need it. Just one last thing..."

Vagus drew his twin swords, his eyes on Ignis. "You favor my blades, don't you? Then you know how two—" he brought them together in a flare of blue light "—can be joined for greater power than either alone."

Ignis closed his eyes and bowed his head. As he felt himself being yanked out of the timeless realm of the Ring, he heard a faint whisper in his ear, "Walk tall, son of the Lucii. And maybe try to loosen up a little."

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty really should just stay away from eels.


End file.
